Life after cell games
by songohanssj2199
Summary: This is my first fic. It starts from th peek of saiyaman saga and ends up with kid buu saga.Sticking with the story line with of course some new twists and turns and i focused mainly on gohan who here plays a big part in killing buu.ENJOY!
1. OFF TO SCHOOL

**Ok here comes my first fic about my fav dbz anyway please enjoy__________________**

**And oh yes please review-**

Life after cell games

It was early morning and son Gohan was still laying on his bed until his alarm clock rang.

Gohan wakes up in an instant and wears his training gi and heads up to the ground and on his way he meets a hyperactive chibi namely son goten the younger brother of Gohan. "Gohan can I train with you too I promise I will not blow up the chimney please" goten asked in a hurry.

"Okay kiddo" gohan answered.

Hey went to the open area where the usually train and the got into their position

Before starting the spar.

"ALRIGHT BIG BROTHER I** AM COMING**" goten yells and vanishes and appears

Behind gohan.

Gohan senses him and he also vanishes leaving Goten amazed.

Then there comes a ki blast which goten hardly dodged and he then gets away from Gohan and turns super saiyan.

Gohan too turns into ssj and before Goten could understand what has happened he was already knocked down by Gohan.

He turns to Gohan. Who was smiling and yells "YOU CHEATED BIG BROTHER."

"NOW I HAVE NOT"

"I DON'T KNOW HOW BUT YOU HAVE CHEATED AND THAT'S ALL"

Their fight ended up soon as chichi called them for breakfast.

"YAY FOOD LETS GO BIG BROTHER" goten called his brother as they raced to the Son's house.

"Hey mommy that's smells great" Goten said.

"Thanks sweety now go and wash your hands and gohan go and take a shower"

Goten washed his hands and pounced on the food and Gohan went to the bathroom and took a shower.

Then they both started eating their breakfast in the saiyan style (you all know what I mean)

Then after their breakfast chichi looked at gohan and said "Gohan don't you have your entrance exams for orange star high school today you know that you have to go

To the SATAN CITY and if you don't hurry you will be LATE"

Gohan then realized that it was 9:15 am and his appointment is on 9:45

Then gohan went to his room and changed to his baggy school clothes Then hurriedly ran to the door and started to fly yelling

"BYE MOM BYE GOTEN"

**

* * *

  
**

OK I KNOW KIND A SHORT CHAPTER SO PLEASE REVIEW AND NEXT TIME GOHAN WILL GO TO OSH FOR HIS ENTERANCE TEST

**AND OH YES THIS IS MY FIRST FIC**


	2. PERFECT!

OK GUYS here I am! Uploading 2 chapter of my first fic. HOPE YOU ALL WILL ENJOY AND PLEASE REVIEW Life after cell games chapter 2: PERFECT!

Gohan flew as fast as he could until he reached SATAN city.

Then he ran to the Orange star high school.

The receptionist asked him "Do you have your appointment sir"

"Yes, my name is son Gohan"

"Yes sir here is your appointment; our principal is waiting for you"

"Thank you"

Gohan walked towards the door that said 'PRINCIPAL'.

As Gohan walked Inside a woman greeted him "hello, you must be Son Gohan" she said and offered a seat and in which Gohan sat down.

"Pleased to meet you" Gohan said as he offered his hand the principal shaking it gingerly. Gohan dared not get a grip on her hand least he might hurt her.

"So MR. Son you have home schooled for how long"

Gohan started counting "let's see I was 5 when radtitz came so it means"

"Almost 12 or 13 year's" he answered

"The students who are home schooled lacks discipline and also not learns fast" the principal said.

"Sorry, but if you spend some time with my mother you will understand that she gives plenty of discipline".Gohan answered trying to stay calm with that comment.

The principal looked doubtful at this but dug in her filing cabinet pulling out a large packet.

"You must get at least a C on this packet to be able to join this school".

"May I have a pencil please" The principal smiled and handed him one.

"It usually takes 4-5 hour to finish the test and if you want I can give you extra 1 hour as you are home schooled for such a long period" the principle said as gohan was flipping the pages of question paper and was trying to contain his laughter as he had learnt most of the answers almost 3 years ago.

Gohan then walked to the waiting room.

1 hour passed.

Gohan walks to in knocking slightly (as he don't want to break the school door because that will not be a first impression)

"Come in Gohan. Giving up"

"No, I have finished"

The principal thought "what he had finished it in an hour oh! He might have filled the bubbles randomly"

Principal took out a pen and an answer sheet and she started grading. After it was graded she called her secretary.

"Is he was having something with him while he was answering"

"No He just filled them out"

"Okay you may go now"

As the secretary got out the Principal said in surprise "so you have got PERFECT results which leads to AN A+"

"So from when should I join the school?"

"Today is Friday so you may join the school from Monday Onwards but Mr. Son there is one formality, you have to wear our school badge in any dress you are wearing k"she completes the sentence as she took out a badge and handed it to Gohan.

"Yes and thank you"

"No problem MR. Son" and after that gohan gets out of that school and fly towards his home and thinks of the perfect cooking of his mother.

* * *

Ok now please review it helps a lot.

Next time sons goes to kame's lookout because someone is coming and thinks that you all have guessed who is he!


End file.
